Forgotten Love
by Technotonic
Summary: Wolfram puts the equation together and realizes that Yuuri doesn't want him. So what if a former love enters the picture? Yuuri certainly won't let that happen because he is a wimp who finally admits he's in love.


**Title: **Forgotten Love

**Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolf (Note_:_ Love triangle will ensue)

And various others

**Rating: **T (I DK right now)

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KKM otherwise I would be rich. I also wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing fanfiction if I actually owned it. This is merely to vent my frustration for Wolfram's unresolved sexual tension. Also, this is my first fanfic, so I'm still getting used to all this.

**Summary:** Wolfram finally puts the equation together and realizes that Yuuri doesn't want him. So what if a former love enters the picture? Yuuri certainly won't let that happen because he is a wimp who finally admits he's in love.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Revelation_

_By: Technotonic_

It was an annual ball for the third reign of King Shibuya Yuuri and because of the sheer kindness of the beloved king, everyone was invited. But since Yuuri's benevolence was sometimes stupid and incomprehensible, meager peasants and even enemies from rival kingdoms were invited.

Wolfram was furious. It was like inviting assassins, and when the wimp's safety was in concern, he was not hesitant to voice his opinions. But Yuuri was still the king, and Wolfram was still obliged to follow his orders albeit with much complaint.

Yuuri had become the king that Wolfram had always dreamed of. Now at a human age of eighteen, he was taller and carried a more majestic flair. His shoulders were wider, and his hair covered them in a grandiose way reminiscent of the Maoh. His muscles finally started to develop thanks to training from Conrart, leaving his scrawny, teenage boy figure forever. He was a man now, but still Wolfram's wimp.

But the wimp had mad a very dire mistake.

Throughout the whole ball, Wolfram was left aside, standing uncomfortably with a glass of champagne in his hand. Yuuri was bombarded with girls. Girls who wanted to be queens, mistresses, or even mere acquaintances. And he subsequently returned from his stoic, Maoh-like nature to goofy, fifteen year old wimp.

These girls angered Wolfram, but they were cheap harlot, so he ignored them.

What did he have to be insecure about? These girls were inferior to him. He was the third son of the former Maoh. He was frequently known as the most beautiful in the kingdom, and he was a skilled soldier. He was an asset to the Maoh unlike these girls who could only provide Yuuri's heir…

The young Mazoku quickly shook that thought away. Surely he could talk to Anissina, and they can find a solution to that…yes, Anissina was brilliant...in her own ways. He would leave that problem to her although he pitied the number of test subjects that would be used to fulfill his insecurity.

Wolfram sighed as he saw the fifty-seven girl walk up to their Demon King. Unsurprisingly, the Maoh sparked up a flowing conversation. Yuuri cared for everyone.

Everyone, expect for maybe Wolfram.

Wolfram quickly avoided his brother, Conrart, who was making his way toward his younger brother. No doubt, Conrart would want Wolfram to go on a confessing spree and later drop hints to Yuuri.

Wolfram was tired of this. If Yuuri truly wished to be with him, he would have done so already. After all, it had been three years and this fact only had served to irritate Wolfram more.

The wimp hadn't done anything to their engagement for three, whole years. He didn't accept it; his constant rants of 'accident' served to remind Wolfram of that unfortunate fact. But he also never annulled it, leaving that shred of hope for Wolfram to muss over. He clearly did not pay attention to it much, and personally Wolfram could not blame him for that. There were certainly more important things than a silly engagement.

Especially an engagement that had no commitment.

He truly understood Yuuri's way of thinking. He had it all linked together:

-Yuuri cared for everyone.

-Wolfram was part of the mass of people called "everyone".

-Yuuri didn't want to hurt Wolfram's feelings. He wanted to keep his friend, and truthfully, Yuuri _needed _Wolfram.

-But Yuuri didn't _want _Wolfram. He liked girls like some one-minded fool.

-And Wolfram _wanted_ Yuuri. But he was a boy.

-So Yuuri decided that in his best interest, he was going to be ambiguous until Cinderella comes around.

Suddenly Wolfram lost his pride to even remain at the party. Thinking of the same thing for the nth time with no one to vent to was not good for his health. After excusing himself from his current 'chit chat' companion, a young prince who was obviously taken aback by Wolfram's beauty, he went to his _own_ room. His fire Mazoku nature raged as he replayed the events of the evening over and over again, trying desperately not to cry or flambé someone by accident. He never had a good control over his feelings. He was too emotional and easy to comprehend as he laid out his heart and desires for the world to see.

How could that wimp flirt so shamelessly knowing his own fiancé was practically dying inside? He was jealous and insecure but truly in love with the wimp, yet Yuuri would rather spend the whole night with buxom girls.

Did Yuuri not realize that he belonged to Wolfram as he to him? Was this so hard to hammer into the wimp's human mind?

Love was love. Nothing changed the feelings behind it, but Yuuri and his pathetic human morals persisted that God only allowed heterosexual coupling. The first time Wolfram heard this, he wanted to slap the imbecile. On his left cheek, to rectify his claim on the wimp.

Shinou and the Daikenja were perfectly fine together, and last time Wolfram checked, both were guys. And after four thousand years, the two have reconciled this relationship. Wolfram didn't see Yuuri ranting about how "wrong" his best friend's relationship was…

…could it be that Yuuri just didn't want to see himself with Wolfram like that?

Contemplating hardly as he bit his lip in horror, he reached a revelation that seemed to make so much sense. After three years of this engagement, Wolfram was having doubts.

Obviously the wimp wasn't disgusted by same-sex couples. Conrart had Yozak, while Gunter and Gwendal were considered an item; and Yuuri hadn't even blinked an eye when this information was relayed to him. He was even cool with the prospect of Cheri-sama with Anissina!

So what about Wolfram and Yuuri?

Curling up in a fetal position on his massive bed, Wolfram began to cry.

"Shinou, just what do I see in him? Why do I love him?"

Even Wolfram could not answer himself. He was so clouded at the moment, but he knew deep down that he loved Yuuri because he was Yuuri. He was thoughtful and kindhearted. He was a cute wimp, and his cheerful smiles always made Wolfram's heart leap up to his throat.

But ultimately he loved Yuuri because he was Yuuri. Because he never tried to change himself to conform, to contradict his true self, or to assimilate into the Mazoku culture.

As prejudice to humans as Wolfram was, he was actually intrigued by humankind. Their fragility, their hatred, and their imperfection were always a wonder to the fire Mazoku. But through his education and training, he had learned to shun humans. To hate them as they hated him. And when Yuuri arrived three years ago, he felt his curiosity aroused once again.

Yuuri's humanity, in all aspects, made him fall in love. And he fell hard, ending with a harsh landing. He could succumb to an injury to his legs, arms, whatever, except the devastating blow was to his heart. He felt like he could no longer breathe.

This pain, this heartache, was killing him. Surely death was better than this suffering…

The night was quiet even with the annual ball. Wolfram found the silence eerie and ominous, realizing if he were to truly back his words up, no one would notice.

No one would care.

"Do you really think that?"

Wolfram snapped his head so quick that he feared it might fall off. The voice was quiet but held a strong tone much like Yuuri's. However, it was more serious than the wimp could ever be, and Wolfram felt odd, yielding to this stranger's words. Something was familiar yet he could not tell what it was. Wolfram's emerald eyes widen as his mouth tried to utter words. None came.

"I asked," the stranger said, gently, "Do you really think that?"

"Who are you?"

The man scoffed before continuing, "I asked you first. So answer."

"Well, I'm not going to answer a stranger's random question." Wolfram said, returning back to his arrogant façade. He added a 'harrumph', but it turned out awkward as he couldn't muster the courage to remain haughty. He coughed instead.

The man snickered as he stepped into the light cast by the moon, revealing himself. Wolfram could only stare as he saw the impossible.

"Y-you're…you're…"

"Long time no see, Lord von Bielefeld. Remember me?" the man of mystery smirked as he knelt by the bed, hand caressing Wolfram's slender ones before kissing them.

"R-rain…Rainer von Christ." Wolfram could not believe it, but even the very presence of this man comforted him, soothing his loneliness.

"My love…" Rain said in a soft, calming voice before leaning in to claim Wolfram's pale lips. Passion beating in their hearts as the kiss deepened, and all thoughts of Yuuri were forgotten.

Nothing mattered to Wolfram as he stared into the eyes of his former love, slowly losing himself to darkness.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note:**I'm terribly sorry if the plot or characterization was wrong. I've only watched the first and second season, and this was a long, long time ago. I personally like Wolfie very much; he's such a tragic character. Anyways, if grammar or spelling is wrong, I'm sorry, but I made sure to use Spell Check so it's not my fault...sorta.

Well, I'm pretty tired now. I actually wrote this to kind of "unleash" my imagination. I was also sorely disappointed with the anime (there wasn't enough fan service!). So I decided to take matters into my own hand. But as I said before, this is my first fanfic so please be nice...please?

Oh, and reviews would certainly encourage me! So please feel free to comment.

~Sayonara

Technotonic


End file.
